Natal em familia
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Mais uma dos gêmeos Saga e Kanon! [LEMON] Presente de Natal pras meninas do Santuario de Athena yaoi! resumo no começo da fic.Cap 3fim on.
1. Antevespera de Natal

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada, Toei e etc, etc, etc!

**Summary: **Será que o espírito natalino vai fazer Kanon tomar jeito? Saga merece de presente de Natal uma bela declaração de amor! Kanon's POV.

_Presente de Natal para as jogadoras do **Santuário de Athena yaoi**! Garotas, adoro vocês! **Feliz Natal** adiantado! E que em 2006 continuemos a jogar muuuito! Beijos!_

**Natal em família**

**_Capitulo I: Antevéspera de Natal_.**

O espírito natalino estava tornando o Santuário um lugar insuportável. Já estava cansado das ordens de Saori para enfeitar aqui, colocar umas luzes ali, outras árvores acolá. Pirralha mimada. Agora que a guerra acabou ela deveria nos deixar fazer o que quisermos. E enfeitar o Santuário com coisas para o Natal não era o que eu queria.

Depois que terminamos de enfeitar a maldita árvore de dois metros na Sala do Mestre, finalmente fomos dispensados pela deusa, após ouvirmos pela milésima vez que _"é o primeiro Natal em anos que a paz reina no Santuário e na Terra. E é especialmente o primeiro Natal que todos os cavaleiros de ouro vão passar juntos. Conto com vocês no Santuário.". _Para mim, era quase como dizer: _"eu ressucitei vocês, então paguem isso passando um Natal tedioso no Santuário". _

Durante a Guerra Sagrada eu me mantive obediente à deusa. Tinha de fazer jus ao perdão que recebera. Mas enquanto a Terra estiver em paz eu quero curtir minha vida e não quero ninguém atrapalhando isso.

- Já decidiu onde vai passar o Natal, Kanon?

- Não, mas quero estar longe daqui. Não quero ver a Saori brincando de "papai Noel".

Ele me segurou pelos ombros e me encarou.

- Todos vão ficar aqui. Custa você fazer um esforço? Eu sei que a Saori está nos explorando com essa história de enfeitar as doze casas mas... fique comigo e os outros. Faz tento tempo que não comemoramos o Natal juntos.

Sorri e aproximei meu rosto do dele. Era engraçado vê-lo pedir, sem realmente fazê-lo, para que eu passasse o Natal junto dele.

- Você quer que eu passe o Natal com você, é, seu tolo?

- Não diga besteiras Kanon, só acho que você deveri—

Beijei aquela boca deliciosamente igual a minha. Já sentia uma vontade avassaladora de possuir aquele corpo a minha frente. No entanto, tudo o que fiz foi olhar para ele após o beijo e sorrir.

- Eu sei que você quer, Saga. – dei as costas para ele. – Mas não conte muito com isso não.

Na velocidade da luz ele me jogou contra o chão e segurou meu pescoço.

- Seu egoísta maldito! Você nunca vai mudar! Nunca vai pensar em ninguém além de si mesmo. Pois bem, se não quer ficar aqui, não fique. Eu realmente não me importo.

Se levantou e saiu andando, em direção a saída de nossa casa. Ainda no chão, olhei para ele.

- Aonde vai?

- Isso não deveria ser da sua conta, mas... vou com Mu e Aiolos ao shopping, comprar os presentes de Natal.

Sagitário... eu sei que aquele desgraçado é afim do meu irmão.

- Com o Aiolos? – perguntei, me levantando.

- Sim, com Aiolos de Sagitário. Feliz? Até logo Kanon.

Eu simplesmente odeio quando Saga age desse jeito.

Passei por ele rapidamente.

- Eu vou com vocês.

- À vontade, caro irmão. O Shopping é publico.

Eu realmente odeio quando ele age assim.

.oO

Shopping centers são um caos. No fim-de-ano, se tornam um caos ainda maior. Mas se tem uma coisa que me seduz nesse lugar, são as pessoas. Não! São os olhares delas para mim. Muitos deles dizem:_ "você é lindo e eu iria para a cama com você agora mesmo, bastava você querer."_.

Sentir que posso ter quem eu quiser ali. Aprecio isso nos shoppings e em todo lugar.

- Kanon! – Saga estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto. – Quer parar de ficar com essa cara de palerma em frente ao espelho e comprar logo a roupa?

- Ok, ok. Estraga prazeres.

Certo. Eu também gosto de fazer compras. Não tanto quanto Afrodite de Peixes, que quase acaba falindo a Fundação Kido quando vai as compras, mas gosto.

Enfim, não estava sendo assim tão ruim o passeio. Isto é, até Aiolos passar o braço em torno do ombro de meu irmão. Droga de Sagitário desgraçado! Lancei um olhar fulminante para os dois, Saga percebeu, mas fingiu pouco caso.

Eu já disse que odeio quando ele age assim?

- Vamos comer um lanche. – disse Mu. – Não sou o Aiolia, mas estou com uma fome de leão!

Todos riram daquela piada infame, inclusive eu.

Sentamos na praça de alimentação, eu em frente ao meu irmão, Aiolos – maldito! – ao lado dele e Mu ao meu lado. Quando decidimos o que íamos comer, Sagitário e Áries foram fazer os pedidos.

- Quer parar de me olhar com essa cara, Kanon? Se não está gostando era melhor não ter vindo.

Apenas encarei-o. Não precisamos de muitas palavras, conhecemos bem um ao outro.

De repente notamos um alvoroço incomum no lugar. E logo me deparei com quem o havia causado.

Roupas brancas de cetim e linho, os cabelos azuis claros cascateando pelos ombros. A postura de um verdadeiro deus.

Julian Solo. Que noites divinas tive com aquele homem quando ele era Poseidon.

- Kanon, imbecil, se quer comer alguém com os olhos ao menos seja discreto. – resmungou Saga.

Levantei-me e me inclinei sobre a mesa, olhando bem nos olhos de Saga. Dei o meu melhor sorriso.

- Eu já volto, maninho.

Me aproximei de Julian e sorri, estendendo a mão.

- Senhor Solo, prazer em revê-lo.

- Perdão, mas... de onde nos conhecemos?

- Trabalho para Saori Kido na Fundação. – é claro que era mentira, meu irmão que trabalha lá. Mas Julian não se lembra de quando eu era um marina. – Lembra-se agora?

- Ah sim. Saga de Gêmeos, não? Geralmente eu tratava de questões profissionais com a srta. Kido ou com o cavaleiro de Aquário, por isso não me lembrei de você.

- De fato quem representa Saori nas reuniões entre outras coisas é o Camus. Enfim, podemos conversar?

- Claro. – ele foi se dirigindo até uma mesa.

- Em particular. – completei, lançando um olhar aos seguranças dele.

- Ah... claro. – com um gesto de mão, ele dispensou os guarda-costas.

Bem, esse é o momento em que Kanon galã entra em ação. Como eu já disse, adoro o olhar das pessoas para mim. E bem no fundo do olhar de Solo eu via exatamente aquilo que queria.

- E então...? – perguntou ele. – Aliás, quer beber algo?

- Não, obrigado. Serei breve.

Regra número um: olhe bem fixamente nos olhos da pessoa, por mais que a conversa pareça formal.

- Então diga, sobre o que é o assunto?

Regra dois: um sorriso sedutor conta muito. Ar de mistério também. Os dois combinados são fatais.

- Sobre... eu e você.

Regra três: uma voz sensual é o xeque-mate. O alvo não tem como dizer não.

- Eu... e... você? Desculpe, não entendi.

Mais uma regrinha essencial: se aproxime sutilmente. Foi o que fiz.

- Quer sair hoje a noite? Estarei nesse lugar. – entreguei um flyer. - às 10.

Um pouco atordoado, ele pegou o flyer. Não me deu nenhuma resposta, mas...

Ele ia aparecer. Disso eu tinha certeza.

oOo

É claro que depois de minha conversinha com Solo, Saga ficou ainda mais seco comigo. Mas eu adoro quando ele age assim, pois eu sei que é puro ciúmes.

Nos despedimos de Aiolos e entramos na Casa de Gêmeos. Deixei as sacolas no sofá mesmo. Saga foi até o quarto e eu o segui. Ele se sentou na beira da cama e começou a desembalar as coisas que havia comprado. Era fácil de saber que ele estava irritado.

E isso me dá um tesão intenso.

Subi na cama e fui andando de joelhos até me aproximar dele. Com uma mão afastei o cabelo dele para a frente, deixando a nuca e o pescoço a mostra. Com o outro braço envolvi a cintura dele, para impedi-lo de escapar.

- Sai daqui Kanon, me deixe em paz! – resmungou ele.

Encostei meu corpo as costas dele e comecei a beijar, lamber e chupar aquele pescoço delicioso. O corpo dele é todo delicioso. É como se eu desvendasse a mim mesmo.

- Me deixa Kanon...

Apertei mais forte a cintura dele. Já sentia minha ereção dar sutis pulsadas, como se reclamasse daquela calça apertada. Enquanto isso, meu maninho também sentia meu membro em contato com as costas dele.

- Saga... seu gostoso maldito... estou viciado em você!

Desci a mão que estava na cintura para a coxa dele e depois de deslizar pela parte inferior dela, fechei minha mão sobre a ereção dele que aos poucos despontava. Ele soltou um gemido abafado. Apertei ainda mais o membro dele e passei a língua pela orelha, sensualmente, sentindo-o estremecer. Saga me empurrou para trás, caí de costas sobre a cama, sorrindo.

Era claro que ele queria dominar a situação.

- Certo maninho, eu deixo você me castigar hoje.

- Vá pro inferno, Kanon.

Ele se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Droga Saga, odeio quando você se faz de difícil.

oOo

Terminei de me vestir, penteei os cabelos (como dá trabalho! Imagino como não deve sofrer o Shaka!) e me olhei no espelho.

Perfeito. A visão de um semi-deus se refletia no espelho. Então a visão de outro semi-deus surgiu e ele não parecia nada contente.

- Vai se encontrar com Julian Solo?

Voltei-me para ele.

-Vou. Pretende me impedir?

- Você faz da sua vida o que quiser. Já disse que não me importo. Vai voltar para a festa amanhã?

- Ah é mesmo! Amanhã é véspera de Natal. – me afastei dele. – Não sei. Não me espere.

"_Há muito cansei de esperar, Kanon. Cansei de esperar por ser único na sua vida."_

Saí com uma sensação ruim me perseguindo. Não podia ser! Eu estava me sentindo culpado, um traidor. Já me senti assim uma vez e não gosto nada dessa sensação.

oOo

_Continua..._

_N/A: Espero que esteja ficando legal! Reviews pleeease!_


	2. A véspera de Natal

_**Capitulo II: A véspera de Natal**_

****Como eu sabia bem, Julian Solo já estava na boate antes mesmo que eu chegasse. Depois de umas duas horas naquele ambiente agitado e abafado, bebendo e dançando, resolvemos ir para um _lugar mais calmo._

Foi uma noite quente e nostálgica. Mas nostálgico demais para meu gosto. Lembrar dos tempos no Reino dos Mares me fez lembrar de como cheguei lá e como saí. Me fez lembrar de Saga.

Pela primeira vez eu não esperei amanhecer para voltar para os braços de meu irmão.

oOo

- Kanon! Isso são horas de ficar perambulando pelas Doze Casas?

Me assustei com aquela voz que repentinamente cortou o silêncio da madrugada.

- Pelos deuses Áries! Se não fosse pelo seu cosmo e por sua voz, eu juraria que era a Saori!

- Você está querendo dizer o que com isso?

- Quem com cabelo lilás poderia controlar o horário que entro ou saio do Santuário?

- Hunft. Onde está seu irmão?

Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que ele está ficando igual ao seu mestre Shion

- Está em casa, por quê?

Mu começou a entrar em sua casa.

- Você sabe que está magoando-o, não, Kanon? Acho que isso é puro egoísmo de sua parte, você nunca vai mudar?

Agora era só o que faltava! Se já não bastasse meu irmão me dando sermões, agora o cavaleiro de Áries também. Mas que inferno!

- Isso é problema meu e do Saga.

- Você tem razão. Boa noite, Gêmeos.

- Boa noite, Áries.

Continuei subindo as escadarias. Em Touro, ouvi a conhecida voz de Aldebaran dizer:

- Pulando a cerca de novo, hein Kanon?

- Vá à merda Deba, você não dorme não?

- Dormir eu até durmo, mas é que perdi meu sono e quando ouvi os passos na escadaria, me assustei. Sabe como é né, marcado pelos velhos tempos.

- Sei.

- Vai para a festa amanhã?

- Não sei ainda. Boa noite Aldebaran.

- Boa madrugada Kanon, pois sua noite eu acho que foi boa.

Dei um sorriso malicioso para Aldebaran e me afastei. Boa, mas não ótima.

Eu, Kanon, confesso que não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

oOo

O silêncio imperava em nossa casa. Entrei o mais sorrateiramente possível, para não acordar Saga.

No quarto, a cena era adorável. A verdade é que eu nunca me atentara para momentos como aquele. Me sentei na cama e fiquei observando-o dormir. A luz da lua entrava pela janela semi-aberta, banhando o rosto sereno dele. Tão igual a mim... e tão diferente.

Não consegui evitar meus impulsos. Deslizei a mão pelo rosto dele, bem lentamente, como se fosse uma peça frágil.

- Eu te amo, Saga. – sussurrei, sem saber de onde aquelas palavras e sentimentos vinham. – Pensei que pudesse lutar contra isso, mas não posso.

Me levantei.

- É uma pena, mas acho que eu não teria coragem de dizer isso com você acordado.

Tinha que tomar um banho. Certo, eu havia tomado um no hotel. Mas ainda me sentia estranhamente sujo.

Sujo. Estranha essa sensação. Pela primeira vez sentia como se não fosse digno de me deitar ao lado de meu irmão, depois de ter passado a noite com outro.

Confesso que não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

Inferno! Acho que sei bem. Mas não quero que nada me atrapalhe. Quero curtir a minha vida e não é esse sentimento que vai me deter.

oOo

Voltei para o quarto, já vestido para dormir, com uma calça de moletom apenas. Me aproximei da janela, não sem antes lançar um olhar para Saga, que ainda dormia.

A lua estava alta no céu. Meu irmão adora olhar o céu noturno e eu nunca havia me dado conta de como ele é realmente belo. Por um momento me esqueci de todas as confusões do dia. Então senti aquele calor perto do meu corpo e o vi apoiar a mão na janela. Estava postado atrás de mim.

- Desde quando você gosta de observar a lua, Kanon?

- Desde hoje. – ele não ia me perguntar que horas eu havia chegado?

- Cada dia ficamos mais iguais.

Ele afastou meu cabelo e começou a dar leves beijos em minha nuca, em seguida deslizando a língua por ela. Desgraçado, ele sabe que isso me enlouquece!

Me segurei ao batente da janela, como se sem fazê-lo, eu pudesse cair. Nunca sentira minhas pernas fraquejarem daquele jeito.

Ele deslizou a mão do meu abdômen até o peito, sem tirar a boca de meu pescoço. Deslizou o dedo indicador por meus mamilos, como se os desenhasse.

- Kanon, não deveria ter medo de me dizer o que sente. Eu te amo, seu idiota, será que você ainda não viu? – disse próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Sobre o que está...

- Eu não estava dormindo. Ouvi o que me disse quando chegou. Aliás, você não costuma chegar _cedo_ desse jeito. Dessa vez merece meu perdão.

- Ora seu...! – virei-me, encarando-o.

Como ele podia ser pretensioso daquele jeito? Droga Saga, você me excita quando age assim!

Empurrei-o até a cama e o joguei nela, fazendo-o cair de costas.

- Eu te amo, seu convencido! Já que me fez dizer isso, vai ver o quão é verdade. Vou lhe mostrar com prazer. – fiquei de quatro sobre ele, com o rosto bem próximo. – Com muito prazer...

Aproximei meus lábios do dele, logo tomando-os para um beijo selvagem. Já sentia um prazer louco me dominar... queria aquele homem e só a ele.

Só a ele. Droga, estou realmente confuso.

oOo

- Kanon! - levei um tapa no rosto, então me dei conta de que agora ele estava sobre mim. – Você tem problema? Vai ficar com essa cara de palerma aí?

Ahn? Como isso aconteceu? Quando eu deixei ele me dominar?

Senti a mão dele envolvendo minha ereção, massageando-a enquanto me lançava um sorriso cínico. Eu só conseguia morder os lábios e abafar os gemidos. Segurava os lençóis com força.

Quando ele aprendeu a me domar assim? E quando ele tirara a minha calça, sem eu ao menos notar?

- É um momento propício para você me dizer de novo, querido irmão. – ele disse em voz baixa, bem perto do meu ouvido, enquanto apressava os movimentos com as mãos.

- Eu... eu...

Joguei-o contra a cama numa velocidade incrível.

- Eu estou num estado deplorável, seu idiota!

- Deplorável, hum? – replicou com ar de pouco caso.

Tirei a túnica curta que ele vestia com ferocidade, deslizando a mão por aquele tronco que parecia uma escultura de um deus.

Numa tortura sensual – que só eu sei o quanto ele gosta! – fui movendo a língua pelo abdômen dele, em linha reta, para logo depois tirar a cueca dele com os dentes.

- Até que enfim você despertou, Kanon. Estava preocupado achando que o Solo tinha te dopado.

Julian Solo.

Aquele nome estalou em minha mente. Mas então olhei para cima e tudo que vi foi o rosto belo e corado de meu irmão.

Afastei as pernas dele e me posicionei entre elas. Olhei para ele, sorridente.

- Sabe o que vou fazer com você, Saga? – coloquei dois dedos em minha boca, chupando-os e olhando fixamente para ele.

- E você está esperando o que para is - -

Introduzi os dois dedos nele, fazendo-o gemer alto. Ah maninho, você me excita demais quando se rende!

Aquela ereção era convidativa demais para ser ignorada. Logo comecei a sugá-la, sentindo Saga arquear o corpo. Dessa vez era ele quem se agarrava aos lençóis.

Continuei aqueles movimentos fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto.

- Kanon! Na-não pare!

Palavras mágicas!

Parei imediatamente as caricias e me aproximei dele.

- Você está num estado deplorável, Saga.

Ele agarrou meu pescoço.

- É melhor você dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo!

Aquelas palavras e o tom de desespero contido nelas me fizeram rir. Mas eu não podia ser assim tão mau com ele. Afastei mais as pernas dele, penetrando-o em seguida.

Nossos corpos se moviam numa sincronia perfeita, digna de Gêmeos. E foi nessa mesma sincronia que atingimos o prazer máximo.

- Eu te amo, maninho.

- Tá vendo? Não foi assim tão difícil admitir. – ele disse, afagando meus cabelos.

Quando me dei conta, já era manhã e eu era o único na cama.

oOo

- Bom dia Kanon! Seu dorminhoco, sabe que horas são?

Me espreguicei e olhei para ele, parado na porta. Estava com sua roupa de treino.

- Não, não sei. E você, estava treinando em plena véspera de Natal?

- Não. Estava ajudando os outros a terminar a decoração na Sala do Mestre.

- Ainda isso? Mas que porre!

Ele se aproximou da cama, passou a mão pelo meu rosto e me beijou.

- Então, já se decidiu? Vai comigo para a festa à noite?

- Não sei.

- Ah, para de fazer charme, seu idiota! Depois de tudo o que me disse essa noite... você tem que ir.

- Eu disse? Não me lembro de nada, devia estar bêbado.

Um tapa acertou em cheio meu rosto. Ele saiu do quarto sem dizer palavra e eu fiquei apenas olhando... e sorrindo.

oOo

_Continua..._

**Respostas as reviews...**

**MutsumiSama: **Que legal que está lendo minha fic! E que bom que está gostando, espero que curta esse capitulo também! Não sabia que os gêmeos faziam tanto sucesso! E mais uma vez parabéns pela sua fic, adorei muito ela, fiz uma propaganda lascada! Hehehe Beijos!

**Sak. Hokuto-chan: **Pois é ne? Quanto mais ele é lindo, mais malvado com o Saga ele se torna... ai Kanon, esse gema me dá uma dor de cabeça! xx" Hehehe tu só curte o Ikki? Nussa, já eu, num suporto ele, pra mim dos Bronzeadinhus, soh Shun e Oga mesmo! Mas que legal que tá acompanhando essa fic, espero que esteja gostando! Logo farei mais fics dos gêmeos (vicio em escrever sobre eles). To cheia de idéias... (mente insana em ação) Beijinhus... e valeu pela review! Ahh e num demora com o capitulo 3 de "Milo's Point of View" q eu to lok pra ler!

**Ia-Chan: **Estou fazendo o possível para caracterizar bem os dois! Que bom que estão ficando parecidos! Também acho que o Kanon devia tomar um belo cano do Julian pra deixar de ser metido e tarado (se bem que isso é impossível)! Mas agora que ele se tocou que ama o irmãozinho dele, talvez (quem pode dizer?) fique mais modesto (fingeee né!) ... hehehehe Beijos!

**Antares: **O Saga é orgulhoso, se você reparou, ele tem n motivos para resistir ao Kanon, pois só assim esse metido vai se tocar que não é "a última bolacha do pacote" como tá pensando, né? Mas como você viu, a resistência dele não dura muito. Um "eu te amo" já amolece o coração dele! \o/ Ninguém resiste ao Kanoso por mto tempo! Hihihihehehehahahaha! XD Bjo!

**Kitsune Lina: **Kit-chan! Hehehe (olha a intimidade) Poxa, você me emociona, é fiel as minhas fics hehe! Adooooro suas reviews viu? Que bom que também gostou dessa! Em breve posto o ultimo capitulo! E em breve, postarei mais um montão de fics aqui (minha mente perva num pára um segundo!)! Espero que goste! Beijos pra vc!

Bom, é isso aí! Até o próximo capitulo! E non se esqueçam: Reviews são a minha bateria! Contribua! Submit review!


	3. Noite de Natal

_**Capitulo III: Noite de Natal**_

Saga estava elegantemente vestido, com uma longa túnica cinza. Os cabelos cascateavam pelas costas.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se não somos filhos de deuses. Se somos realmente meros mortais.

Continuei sentado tranqüilamente no sofá. Ele passou por mim. Quase não me dirigira a palavra o dia todo.

- Divirta-se na festa, maninho.

Eu já sabia que ele ia me ignorar. Quando saiu, fui ao quarto e vesti uma túnica verde-água que ia até os joelhos e uma calça justa branca. Estava pronto para uma ocasião especial. E aquela seria, com certeza.

_"Eu desisti de lutar, maninho. Fazer o que, se te amo!"_

oOo

Entrei na Sala do Mestre sem ser notado. Numa rodinha estavam Milo, Camus, Aiolia, Aiolos e meu irmão, bebendo e rindo. Mas logo notei que ele estava com uma expressão mais séria do que os outros (até mesmo mais sério que Camus). Em outro canto da sala estavam Shaka, Mu, Shura e Aldebaran que acompanhavam Saori (e certamente bancavam os "baba-ovos" da deusa).

Fui sorrateiramente até o rádio, que tocava umas musiquinhas lentas e chatas. Notei ali perto, encostados em um pilar (e certamente curtindo mais a festa que os outros) Mascara da Morte e Afrodite. Pausei a música e recebi olhares a princípio irritados, que logo tornaram-se olhares surpresos.

Sorri para todos, lançando um olhar especial para Saga, que parecia o mais surpreso com minha presença ali.

- Me desculpem parar a música. Mas o fiz por dois motivos: primeiro, porque ela é um porre. – recebi acenos de Milo e Aiolia, concordando. – E segundo porque quero a atenção de vocês.

- Ah! Vai pro inferno Kanon, seu aparecido! – gritou Shura, rindo.

- Vou mais tarde, Shura. Agora eu tenho um pedido importante a fazer. – olhei para meu irmão. – Saga, me perdoe. Dessa vez é para valer. Sei que só fiz merda nesses meus vinte e nove anos, mas...

Aquele olhar penetrante dele estava me desconcertando. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e sorri.

- Mas acho que a velhice está me fazendo mal e... droga! Eu odeio admitir, mas cansei dessa vida de pular a cerca.

Milo, Aiolia e Aiolos começaram a fazer piadinhas e risos corriam pela sala. Saga ia se aproximando.

- Bem, a verdade é que eu... – continuei. – Que eu...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada, Kanon.

E quando eu me dei conta, já sentia aqueles lábios nos meus, aquela língua ousada invadindo minha boca. Naquele beijo havia algo que eu jamais reconhecera o real sentido.

Amor.

Era o que eu sentia e sinto por aquele homem. Saga, odeio admitir que você me domina, mas é a verdade.

- A verdade é que eu te amo, maninho.

- Eu já sabia!

Pretensioso! Como ele podia dizer aquilo?

- Mas é bom ouvir você admitir isso, Kanon.

Sorri e ele também. Era como se uma corrente elétrica agisse entre nossos corpos. Se não houvesse mais ninguém ali... ah! Como eu me deliciaria naquele corpo...

- É, fazer o que. Tenho de admitir e dessa vez garanto que estou sóbreo.

- Acho bom. Mas não vai ficar por muito tempo. – puxou minha mão. – Venha, vamos curtir a festa seu tolo!

- Ahn claro! Mas antes...

Liguei o rádio novamente, colocando uma música bem animada. Estava na hora da festa começar para valer.

oOo

Abri um olho e depois o outro, lentamente. Os raios de sol que entravam pelas frestas da janela batiam diretamente no meu rosto. Cobri com o braço e fiquei lembrando de como a noite anterior havia sido boa. A ceia estava deliciosa, acho que nunca comi tanto! E sei que bebi bastante também, me lembro vagamente de ter sido tele transportado para casa pelo Mu.

Realmente eu havia bebido muito. Estava com uma ressaca daquelas. Fechei os olhos e abaixei o braço que cobria meu rosto. Senti Saga se mexer e então o senti beijar meu queixo.

- Bom dia, Kanon.

- Bom dia, maninho. – respondi com um sorriso.

Sinto-me um idiota admitindo esse tipo de coisa, mas acordar ao lado do meu irmão é uma das melhores coisas do mundo.

A melhor delas, sem duvida, é sentir o prazer que ele me proporciona, coisa que já começava a fazer naquele momento, beijando meu pescoço e passando a mão por meu peito nu.

- Hum... que maneira boa de me dar bom dia, Saga.

- Não se acostuma não! Hoje é Natal, por isso estou te dando esse privilégio. – disse próximo ao meu ouvido, mordiscando minha orelha em seguida.

Se aquilo era privilégio de Natal, eu ia pedir aos deuses que fizessem aquela data durar o ano inteiro.

- Ok, se é assim, feliz Natal maninho.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei sentindo a boca dele percorrer meu peito, a língua delinear meus mamilos e os dentes mordiscá-los, arrancando-me um gemido alto.

Realmente não gosto de admitir, mas Saga é bom em me domar.

A língua dele agora contornava meu umbigo. O desejo ia tomando minha razão pouco a pouco, se é que em algum momento eu a tive.

Ele foi beijando por cima da minha calça e então tirando-a. Quando me deixou apenas de cueca, aproximou o rosto do meu e me beijou. Prolonguei aquele beijo ao máximo, aquela boca deliciosa é capaz de fazer milagres.

- Mais uma vez em estado deplorável, não, Kanon?

Ele me lançou um sorriso provocante.

- Se você sabe como estou, por que não dá logo o antídoto? – retribuí o sorriso.

Ele me deu outro beijo e desceu a boca para meu pescoço, chupando lentamente, me causando um arrepio na espinha.

- Uhm droga Saga, você sabe que eu odeio preliminares! – gemi.

Então ele se levantou e saiu do quarto, sem dizer nada.

Eu simplesmente odeio quando ele faz esse tipo de suspense.

Sentei na cama e fiquei esperando. Meu corpo é que não podia esperar muito, ainda estava fervendo de desejo.

Logo Saga voltou, com uma caixa embrulhada em papel de presente nas mãos. Subiu na cama e sentou em meu colo, de frente para mim.

- Feliz Natal, Kanon. – e me entregou a caixinha.

- Ah droga! Eu não comprei nada para você.

Ele sorriu e beijou meu rosto. Aquele tipo de gesto carinhoso me deixava sem jeito.

- Eu já estou acostumado. Vamos, abra!

Apesar de sermos iguais em quase todos os aspectos, há um sério problema no que se refere a presentes: eu nunca sei o que comprar para ele. Dessa vez não foi diferente.

Mas ele parecia realmente não se importar. Apenas me olhava ansioso para que eu abrisse o presente.

- Hey! Não acredito que você comprou isso! Ah! Eu te adoro Saga! – eu exclamei animado ao ver o presente.

- Sabia que você ia gostar. Na verdade, não entendi porquê não comprou.

- Nem eu sei, sou idiota mesmo! – ri.

Coloquei os óculos escuros nele e olhei-o bem.

- Hm, vai mesmo ficar bom em mim.

- Seu bobo! Agora sirvo de espelho é?

- Mais ou menos isso. – sorri e tirei os óculos dele, colocando de volta na caixinha.

Deixei o presente em cima da cômoda ao lado de nossa cama e olhei para ele, com meu melhor sorriso malicioso.

- Que cara é essa Kanon, seu tarado!

Passei a língua pelos lábios, o mais sensualmente possível.

- Você tá me devendo uma.

Ele segurou meu queixo, me olhando desafiadoramente.

- Não. Você está me devendo. Cadê meu presente de Natal?

- Hum maninho, é para já!

Beijei-o com paixão. É claro que eu ia dar seu presente Saga. Com muito, mas muito prazer.

E com muito amor também.

Eu odeio reconhecer, mas... essa é a verdade. Eu te amo maninho.

_Feliz Natal._

**..FIM..**

_Bom... é isso aí! Espero que tenham gostado! E suuuuuuuuper beijo para minhas amiguxas do Santuba yaoi! Para quem quiser se unir a esse bando de pervas a quem dediquei a fic... seja bem vindo! http/ todos, um feliz Natal e próspero Ano Novo!_

_E como não posso ficar devendo... **Respostas as reviews:**_

**Sak. Hokuto-chan: **Espero que tenha se saído bem no vestiba! Boa sorte!

Sim sim, o Kanon é um sacana, sádico, tarado... aiiii deuses \o/ Que homem eh akele hehehehehehe Num sei como o Saga agüenta! u.u Huhuhu eu sou uma das que suspira pelo Shun hehe! Mas pensa, melhor, sobra mais Ikki pra vc! (rs) E sim, o _Santuário yaoi_ eh a comuna no kukut q vc viu! Q pena q não entrou! Mas quando quiser, será bem-vinda! Beijos!

**Ia-Chan: **Hihihihehehehahahaha que menina vingativa vc! Mas concordo, o Kanon bem que merecia mais que um tapa! Pena que o Saga o ama demais pra machucar aquela coisa linda e malvada! XD Mas acho que ele aprendeu a valorizar o Saga. Pelo menos, é o que espero! Hehe Beijos!

**Kit-Chan: **Por favor, aceito sim o lencinho! Hihi Já que deixou, agora soh vou chamá-la assim! Kit-chan! Nyaii q fofo! É isso aih, se vingue da galera que te enche o saco! Anime, manga e fanfics são cultura! Hihihehehahaha! E tente ir postando suas fics, talvez as reviews te animem e tu destrave! Comigo aconteceu isso em algumas fics! Se quiser uma ajudinha, sei lá, conte comigo viu? Beijinhos!

**Gemini-sama: **Betaaaaaaaa! Não, não me castigue! Castiga o Kanon ele que não presta! XD Eu sou um anjo de garota, vc sabe! Hehehehe E q felicidade ver mais uma review sua! Afinal, tu eh o Saga do meu Kanon hauahauahuahauhauha! Beijos e vou esperar a OVA 2... aiiii nem acredito q vou consegui-la! \o/

É isso meninas... big beijos!


End file.
